


The Fragility of Human Emotions

by kittenkanaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Death, Depression, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lies, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicide, This was just a bad idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkanaya/pseuds/kittenkanaya
Summary: Bets and Lies. One can not usually go without the other, can it? How easily does a human heart break? Yuri wished that his heart was not as cold as the Russian snow, but it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the AU idea that Viktor is actually really really shallow since, like, the first episode. Yes, there is a big death in this and I'm warning you now. This is not a nice fanfiction and if you're offended by this idea, I'm really honestly sorry. If you still care to read, please read on. Also, I wrote this while listening to the soundtrack yooo

   Cheers erupted as Yuri bowed. He grinned, never having been more proud. He stepped on to the platform and climbed up to the first place step, hoisting his trophy into the air. Giddily, he wondered what Viktor was thinking. He hoped he was impressed. 

 

  Yuri glanced around but couldn't see Viktor.  Oh well,  he thought. After pictures were taken, Yuri stepped down and set off in search of his coach. He wandered towards the interview area and on his way saw two figures in a corner. Squinting, he realized that one of them was Viktor. The other was an unfamiliar man. 

 

  Yuri grinned and opened his mouth to call out to him and ask who the other guy was, but stopped as he realized that the man he didn't know was handing something to Viktor with a sour expression. Viktor looked like he was pleased. He then knew that this was something that he shouldn’t intrude upon. Making a quick decision, Yuri hid and listened in to the ending of the conversation.

 

  “I'm surprised that you were able to to do it. He was the worst in the league, you know?” Viktor nodded. 

 

  “I'm aware.” He grinned. “Thank you for your patronage.” Viktor shook the man’s hand and as he walked away, Yuri saw him placing a large wad of cash into his coat pocket. He didn't take notice of Yuri as he walked by. Once he was far enough away, Yuri came out of hiding and followed Viktor into the interview area. 

  Viktor smiled broadly as he caught sight of Yuri. “Yuuuuuuri! I'm very proud of you, my little prodigy! Come, let's do our interviews.” Although Yuri was burning with curiosity about Viktor and that man’s conversation, he decided not to bring it up now an ask about it later. He and his beloved coach answered nearly every question the press threw at them but after a while, excused themselves because Yuri was exhausted. 

 

  When they reached the hotel room, Yuri brought up the conversation he overheard part of. Viktor looked startled before a dark expression came over him. “What exactly did you hear,  Yuri ?”

 

  “Umm something about how that man was impressed and that someone was the worst in the league. Then you thanked him for his patronage and pocketed a lot of money. What was that all about, Viktor?” Viktor was silent for a moment and averted his eyes before sighing, straightening up, and looking Yuri dead in the eyes and responding.

 

   “That man was an old colleague of mine and we made a bet last year at the Finals. He said that he would bet $2 million that, while I was a consistent winner, I wouldn't be able to pass my skills onto someone else. He then furthered it by saying that I couldn’t even make the worst competitor in the finals a worthy opponent. The worst one at the time, was you. I took on the bet and started scouting out videos of your performances, but you had gone underground for several months and I was unable to find your whereabouts. Then one day a video was posted of a Yuri Katsuki skating  my  routine and I found you.”

 

  Yuri was stunned into silence. At the realization of what this meant, tears began to burn his eyes. He managed to softly speak. “So...this means that all this time...all this training and these memories and my love and my victory...were based on a  bet  you made?” Viktor nodded.

 

  Yuri gulped and braced himself. He whispered. “Do you even love me? Did you  ever really care about me? Or...was that just a façade?”

 

   Viktor was quiet. A moment passed before he stood up and spoke again. “I am fond of you as a student, but yes, I do not love you the way you do me. I had a mission and so I said and did what I could to make you better. It was obvious you had an inferiority complex and felt like you needed attention, so I gave you that. As you can see, it worked. You are an amazing skater now.”

 

  Yuri felt sick. His world was stopping. He could barely breathe.  No,  he thought.  No no no no no this is the part where you tell me that even though it was because of a bet you still fell in love with me along the way. That the memories that we shared were more valuable than anything you've ever experienced.  He choked on a sob as tears burned like acid down his cheeks. He felt cold, so so cold.  This is where you tell me that I shouldn't cry. That I look better when I smile and you hug me and kiss me and we have soft, sweet sex and I forgive you in the morning.

 

“I'm sorry, Yuri. I understand if you don't want to speak to me again. I'll understand. But since I cannot offer anything in consolation, I will not charge you for my coaching fee.”

 

  Yuri felt like throwing up for sure now. “ Thanks, Viktor.”  He hissed the words like they were venom but they seemed to have no effect on his coach. Before he could completely break down, he ran out of the room and out of the hotel and ran and ran and  ran . He didn't know where he was going and he didn't give a shit. He didn't return to the room that night.

 

  On the flight back home, he put in his earbuds and listened to music to try and drown out the agonizing screams from his heart. He probably took way too many samples of booze but he couldn’t bring himself to care. When he returned home, he ate and went to bed.

 

   Yuri began to sleep longer and eat less. He hardly spoke to anyone. A month or so passed like this but no matter who called or visited or what things were offered, Yuri would not cheer up. His mother was saddened to see her wonderful son change from a confident young man to the sad, hollow husk he was now. One morning she decided to make him some Omurice for breakfast. After preparing it, she glanced at the clock. 10 am. She decided that her son had slept long enough and walked to his room. She knocked but there was no reply, which she half-expected. “Yuri, dear! I've made you some Omurice for breakfast! Please come out and eat it while it's still hot!” Nothing. Not a sound. She frowned slightly. No matter how bad Yuri’s depression had gotten, he'd always respond. Whether it was to tell her to go away, just slip it into his room, or to say that he would be out shortly, he would respond. She turned the door handle and peeked inside.

 

  Yuri was on his bed, wrapped up on his covers. “Yuuuri please come out, sweetie. You've slept too long this morning.” After no response again, she walked over and shook him. “Yuri, I said-” She got a better look at his face and her entire world skidded to a halt. Her lungs no longer could take in the stale air of her sweet son's room. The  sour air that she didn't quite notice until she moved the sheets. Mechanically, her gaze moved down and saw blood staining her wonderful Yuri’s shirt and realized that it'd come from his wrists all the way up to his elbows. Her gaze flitted back up to his face, and a sob tore it's way out of her throat. She screamed his name and gathered him, sheets and all, up into her arms. Belatedly she realized that only his face was stiff. The world had had deprived her of her son for at least five hours. If she had come five hours sooner, she might still have her son sitting at the table eating the Omurice that was probably cold now. Vicchan plodded into the room and nosed her ankle but she pushed him away. She wanted no comfort now.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Later, the death of the winner of that year's skating finals was announced on TV. Many people from many countries mourned their loss. And somewhere in Russia, despite everything that had been said, a teacher mourned his student.


End file.
